You
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Athrun finds out that Cagalli is not the strong girl she presents herself to be. Under so much stress and obligations, will they try to maintain their relationship or just break away? AthrunXCagalli


Author's notes: Here's another AsuCaga, a rather angsty one. Athrun may be a bit OOC in this fic, so jsut bear with me.

This was supposed to be uploaded on Sunday, however there seems to be a problem with Document Manager. Oh well, as long I have got it up.

I actually cried when I wrote this. Was probably feeling emotional that day or am getting myself into the mood for writing angst fics. I think I sort of tried to feel Cagalli's pain in this fic. But I thought it was pretty cool! Haha!

My goal: To write so many AsuCagas that the producers and scriptwriter know **exactly **what fans want for the 3rd GS.

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**You **

There was silence. Cagalli and Athrun were staring at each other; both had a pained look in their eyes.

"That's enough Cagalli!" Athrun stormed. "Why must we do this everyday?"

"You think I like this too Athrun?" Cagalli screamed. Her breath was hot, and her eyes were filled with sadness and anger.

Athrun studied the blonde-haired princess for away before looking away. They had been quarrelling a lot lately, even for the smallest of reasons. It seemed to Athrun that she was being plain unreasonable but he put up with it as he loved Cagalli. He always had. However, he was getting tired of all the bickering. He tried to avoid her to refrain from starting another heated argument with her. But he was unable to stop himself from wanting to see her everyday. Athrun felt his energy being sapped everyday thinking about such matters. He already had a load on his mind, with PLANTs and ZAFT and all. It was just as difficult to sustain the new-found peace as it was to bring about peace. The last thing he needed was for the one he treasured most to add to his burden.

"Cagalli." Athrun said hoarsely. "Let's…let's stop this."

Cagalli quietened down after hearing the tone of Athrun's voice. She disliked having a tiff with the blue-haired Coordinator. However, it was…just impossible for her not to do that. She waited for Athrun to continue.

"I'm getting tired of this…" Athrun added weakly. "Your love, it's just…it's just…suffocating me… I don't know if I can take this any longer…" he looked away guiltily.

A sharp pain attacked Cagalli's left chest. She had half-wished and half-feared that Athrun would finally say something like that to her. A surge of emotions ran through her. Her cheeks felt very hot and she gripped her hands tightly in hope of controlling her shaking body.

"A…Athrun…" Cagalli barely got out of her lips, her voice quivering. Athrun did not dare to face her. "You…you idiot!"

Cagalli started pounding on Athrun's chest. As she did, hot tears started to fall from her brilliant amber eyes. Athrun did not do anything but continued to look away. The guilt in his eyes and the unwritten pain on his features had deepened considerably. He knew he had hurt her.

"You idiot! You idiot!" Cagalli continued to hit Athrun's chest with her fists as tears stung her eyes. Each blow she rained on him waned in power until she finally broke down.

"You idiot…" Cagalli sobbed uncontrollably. "You…you don't know what you have done to me!" In front of others, the Princess of Orb was a strong girl; she rarely showed her tears. Now, she was completely devastated, and it was caused by a man, a blue-haired Coordinator, no less. The culprit could not bear to even look at her nor do anything although his heart ached and there was the overbearing urge to take her into her arms and comfort her. Athrun just could not.

"Why? Why did you even appear?" Cagalli spoke through her tears. "Why do I have to face this dilemma? Why? Why!" Cagalli tried to resume her hitting but she failed miserably. All she managed was to make Athrun's heart throb with pain.

"Why did you have to make me fall in love with you? Why did you make me fall into an abyss I can never escape from? Why do you have the power to make me feel so miserable?" Cagalli cried.

"Cagalli…" Athrun finally plucked up his courage to look at his weeping princess. Cagalli's hands were balled tightly into a fist and they were pressed on him.

"I know…I know we can never be…"Cagalli sobbed. "Orb, it is always there… I want you, I want you so much! But…but…"

Athrun was shocked at this revelation. Now he knew why Cagalli had been so touchy. She did not know what to do, caught between him and her obligations. He realised she carried a far heavier weight on her mind than his.

"It's impossible. It's totally out of the question!" Cagalli broke down once again, her suppressed emotions finally getting the better of her. "I can't give up what Father left to me! I tried to let you go…I tried to let you go… I wished you would do that to me… But…it hurt so bad…It hurt so bad… I know I must…but…" she wailed loudly.

Athrun felt her sorrow. It was him who made her go through all this. He made the girl he treasured most in the world suffer so much. He felt like beating himself up. "Cagalli…" Athrun said slowly.

"Why did I have to love you, of all people? Why did you have to love me? If it wasn't so…if it wasn't so…then…" Cagalli cried.

Athrun silenced Cagalli by putting his arms around her and burying her in his chest. He put an arm around her waist, holding her close while his other hand brought her head to his chest while immersing in her soft golden hair.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, I didn't realise what you truly felt. I never knew it was this bad…" Athrun said in a low voice, reproaching himself mentally.

"No Athrun! I can't…I can't promise you anything! I…" Cagalli looked up at Athrun with her tear-stained face as she tried to break out of his embrace.

Athrun held Cagalli tightly. He was never going to let her go, ever again. "Cagalli, I don't need any promises. All I want is you. I'm keeping you by my side; I'll never let you suffer again Cagalli."

"But Athrun…" Cagalli protested, tears still brimming from her eyes.

Athrun lifted one of his hands to wipe away her tears. "Our love was pre-destined. Nothing and no one can tear us apart. I'll never let you go again Cagalli. I don't care what choices you have to make, but just remember this, I will always love you and be with you. You don't have to worry about a thing." Athrun said gently, gazing lovingly into Cagalli's stunning amber orbs.

"Athrun…"

Athrun held Cagalli close again, as if reassuring her. Cagalli broke into tears again. This time it was not because of the difficulties she faced, but that of happiness and relief. Both of them loved each other; they never knew why or how it came about. It was just something which came as naturally as night and day. Nothing could ever break the lovebirds up again. They now knew no matter how bad the circumstances are they would always be together. No more questions were needed. All they ever needed was to know they loved each other dearly; and that was a fact no one could ever change.

* * *

Author's notes: For those who are waiting for more phantom thief, please be very patient! I have to finish up some stuff before I get down to that. My apologies! 

Please read and review!


End file.
